


过失

by daphneccc



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: 住大家国庆快乐，一部小车。





	过失

**Author's Note:**

> 住大家国庆快乐，一部小车。

斋藤的委托不那么容易，Cobb一向谨慎，自从Mal的事件发生以后，他的心里埋下的种子到底有多深，没有人能够真正地看见底。他从蒙巴萨找来了Eames，有过一次植梦经验的人对于Cobb来说无疑是最好的队友，但Arthur在听到他的名字时却说不上地有些焦虑，几番阻止Cobb去蒙巴萨无果后，便也放弃了。

Eames加入后他们顺利地从Peter Browning身上找到了关于Fischer父子关系中最重要的环节，计划缜密地往下进行，Cobb派Arthur去澳大利亚调查Fischer的身世背景，他订了早上的机票，还没有完全地松口气，他最没能料到的伪装者就跟在他身后登了机，并在走上了飞机之后来到了他座位旁边。

Arthur顿了顿，他看Eames若无其事地向他打了招呼，就像说早上好一样正常。他挑了挑两条活泼的眉毛：你来干什么？你的任务不是该盯着Peter Browning吗？

“对于他的观察已经足够了，我想你一个人应付不过来，提出过来协助你。”

“感谢你的好意，Eames。但我不需要。”

Arthur从很久以前开始就喜欢Eames。这是埋藏在他心里的一颗种子，和Mal的死在Cobb心里的深度不相上下。他和Eames在最开始和Cobb的合作中相识，酒后乱性本不该发生，Arthur失去了紧绷的理智和他干柴烈火地干了一晚上，在汗液和精液的海洋里漂浮。

一大早他的头因为宿醉跳痛，回想起昨晚发生过的一切，包括床上那句不由自主的“喜欢”，Arthur把它们与过失和意外联系在一起。等Eames睁开眼的时候他已经离开了，给他留了短信，写着：房费我付过了，昨晚只是个意外，你忘了吧。

他找回了自己丢弃的理智，他可以在床上射精的时候说我喜欢你，可是那是醉酒后的Arthur，Eames和他都记得。但Arthur不知道的是，Eames在床上说的“我也是”可不是意外和过失。一开始认识的油嘴滑舌的确是打趣，玩玩不用负责，连Eames自己都没想过有一天他会把这段感情当成真的。年轻的小男孩总是可人又赏心悦目，是躲藏在乌云后面的太阳，暗恋中不肯表明的心意是通过缝隙透过来的光迹，但却不肯完全露面，一有点儿顾虑就心事重重地下起小雨，淅淅沥沥。

这说的已经是两年前的Arthur了。毕业前夕的他还算学生时代，生活里有图书馆阳光和教科书，还有格子色马甲和系完整的领口。派对开到深夜，Eames正好来美国的同一天晚上。他贴上来的时候身体软得像被抽了骨头，亲吻得毛躁，毫无技巧可言，却又稚嫩得如一只乳鸟，一开始在床上叫床的声音都委婉，坐在Eames身上的时候完全失去了支点，任由他朝更深处侵犯。被锢住的两条手臂向后伸直，两颗肩胛骨清晰地暴露在Eames面前，周围一圈泛红，被Eames啃咬亲吻舔舐，像是还没长全的两张翅膀。

现在曾经风雨交欢过的两个主人公都在飞机上，刚吃了不那么好吃的飞机餐，从洛杉矶到悉尼需要十五六小时，灯关上以后Arthur有些耐不住困意，要睡觉。但往窗边靠的时候脖子不舒服，又往餐桌上趴，还是感觉别扭，最后还是往椅背上靠。头虽然固定不住，最后还是浑浑噩噩地睡了过去。短暂的两个小时流逝，醒来时，发现自己的头就靠在有些硬邦邦的枕头上——是Eames的肩膀。

“你终于醒了。”Eames感觉到脖颈上的头发动了动，关掉了进入结尾的电影。

Arthur睡眼惺忪，猛地从他身上弹起来，如果没有安全带绑着，估计这下子他都得跳起来。因为突然的位置改变，他扶了扶额皱起眉。“抱歉，我没注意。”

“不碍事。”Eames扭了扭长时间固定而坚硬住的右肩，Arthur熟睡时头发蹭得他一侧的脖颈痒痒的，等移开了以后，又弄得他心里痒痒的。“你睡得很熟。”

前一晚Arthur无眠，大白天的时候完成了第二层梦境的建造后，可能是因为睡过头晚上根本毫无睡意，看了几部学术性电影，却无果，硬生生熬到了清晨的第一缕阳光洒进来。

眼下他被惊出一身冷汗，也毫无睡意。起身上了个厕所，用冷水洗了脸，回到座位上的时候他看见Eames又打开了一部新电影。有限的光把黑暗中的他框进局限里，很亮，Arthur能通过他的瞳孔看见电影里模糊的动作。他心里随着Eames的睫毛颤动，时隔多年，他仍记得在酒店的床上被这双眼睛剥得精光的夜晚，在有限的灯光里，也是这样湿润。

“你已经盯着我看了两分钟了，Arthur。”Eames没有扭头，他的目光依旧聚焦在小屏幕的打斗画面中，但嘴角上扬，气音的笑从鼻子里渗出。“你这么热情，即便是我也会不好意思的。”

这下Arthur才察觉到自己的失态，从Eames和他登上同一部班机开始就一惊一乍，现在心跳到嗓子眼，却想不出一个理由能为自己的所作打掩护。

“你知道，我还记得那晚上的所有事。”

Eames摘下了耳机，这下两人在真真正正地四目相对，自那天晚上开始算起，已经是六百余日。Arthur能清楚地听见自己的心跳，手心都出汗，冷气也救不了他。

“你让我忘了它，过了这么长时间我想这件事儿还是有点儿太难了，如果拿你的话来说就是‘做不到’。”

Arthur不敢移开目光，藏在座位上的一只手紧紧地攥着拳。“我喝多了，如果对你造成了什么精神上的损伤，我愿意——”

“嗯……精神上确实是损伤了不少。”Eames接过他的话茬，“你想，在一个月黑风高的晚上看见自己喜欢的人开了门就亲上来了，换做是谁都要肾上腺素增高。”

“我对我所做的感到抱歉，我确——”Arthur话讲到一半，都已经默默打好了腹稿了，后面一半却在听到了答案已经硬生生地噎回肚子里。“你说什么？”

“你听到我说的了。”

“不，你还在拿我寻开心，Eames。”Arthur又以为这是Eames式的日常调侃，决定在这种重要的时刻无视过去。“我认真的，那只是个意外。”

“说喜欢我也是意外？”

这下Arthur接不上了，他可以很聪明，可以从大学里以前几名的成绩毕业，但每每面对Eames，他总觉得力气使不对地方，打在棉花上毫无实感。见他不说话，Eames又凑近了点。“我也是认真的，没有意外，没有酒。”想了想，又补了一句。“也不是一开始逗你玩的‘亲爱的’和‘甜心’，虽然到后来已经是真心话了，我说我喜欢你。那么你呢？还是意外吗？”

Arthur一时间失去了言语。两年时间太长，他差一点忘记了他曾经多么纯粹地喜欢Eames。后来他们也打过几次照面，止步于工作场合中，却没有人敢踏出第一步。窗户纸如杂草生长般越来越厚，两颗心也离得越来越远，但今时今日又一次真切的四目相对中，大火烧穿了所有窗纸，Arthur知道，如果再让他选，结果依然不会改变。

他回答他，“那是隐藏在意外下的真心话。”

在小电子屏幕局限的光线下，他们都看清了对方的眼睛。Eames摸到了Arthur的手，发现他们两个都在流汗。其实所有看上去的风轻云淡下面，都有一颗跳动如鼓面的心脏。

 

他们刷了房卡就亲起来，门被大力地关上，Arthur的背撞在上面，耳边是唾液结合的泛泛水声，是舔舐过每一颗齿贝滑过的声音，也是舌尖交织中滚烫的呼吸。从门口一步步经过浴室，鞋子和袜子已经脱掉，皮带的金属环打在一起发出清脆的声音；等到了里屋，Arthur外面的马甲已经被扔在地上，保持着亲吻的姿态还在解自己的衬衫扣子。就这样从大门来到床边上，衣物脱了一路，急躁也跟了一路。他们短暂离开彼此的唇，Eames已经脱得只剩一条内裤了，看见Arthur还在慢悠悠地解扣子，下面没有了皮带的裤子松垮垮地搭在胯上，便一把把人扔上了床，还剩两颗扣子的衣服还穿着，露出清晰的锁骨和一截胸。

他俯身下去把Arthur还未脱口的抱怨堵在了嘴里，手掌滑过他一侧的脖颈，在炙热的皮肤上游走，粗糙的指腹划过锁骨上的沟渠，又穿过衣服的缝隙在胸前的突起上停留。他们都闭了眼，身体贴得很紧，Eames的手指在Arthur乳晕上打转后，掐住有些发硬的乳头捏在手里。Arthur的呻吟被Eames吃进嘴里，细微地从喉咙里渗出几声短暂的高音，但下体隔着布料摩擦，无论是他还是Eames都能感觉到硬度。Eames伸出空闲的一只手，伸到西裤里面，隔着内裤薄薄的布料用手掌感受这鲜活的反应。

“你还是很敏感，即使没有喝酒也一样。”Eames终于放开他的嘴，一路亲吻到耳下，在红透了的耳廓边上低语。他的双手上下掌握着所有欲望的开关，滚烫的鼻息也打在Arthur鬓角附近的皮肤上。维持着手上的动作，他舔舐Arthur的耳垂，“我知道刺激哪里能让你舒服。”

Arthur在他身下，眼神迷离地看着Eames。他一只手揽在他脖子上，另一只抓着床单不放开。等他的西裤也被脱去掉落在地上，Eames的手便探进了他内裤里，真正地握住了他的阴茎。他想推开他，原本抓着床单当救命稻草的一只手无力地放在他胸口，说不上拒绝还是求欢。那里的皮肤一张一弛，血管在Eames手心里活泼地跳动，Eames吻他，“你也来感受一下。”说罢，便抓住他的手一起伸进了已经被液体沾湿了些许的内裤里，两只手交叠在一起，上下抚摸最敏感的性器，Arthur能直观地感受到自己兴奋的搏动，前端已经渗出丝丝液体，周围的耻毛卷曲地在他皮肤上滑过。

他们都急不可耐，Arthur被他挑逗得大腿根部都在颤抖，那一只手还揽着Eames的脖子。他重重地呼吸着，一双湿润的眼睛看着他。“进……来。”

Eames脱得精光，Arthur的内裤也被剥下，甚至还没掉到地上，挂在一只脚的脚踝上，Eames沾满润滑液的手指就已经往他敏感的穴口里挤了。他一丝不苟地做着扩张，手指摁压在滚烫的内壁上，仿佛要把褶皱都抚平一般，而嘴巴停留在他胸前的“朱砂痣”前，舔过一圈以后，轻咬住了脆弱的红点。

“啊！”Arthur发出这一声呻吟的同时，下面的穴口也倏地收紧，把Eames的手指紧紧地吸在了里面。

Eames便放开，一路吻到他额头，“放松点，你要把我手指夹断了。”

等Arthur稍微松开了点，Eames才逐渐增加了手指，一点点朝里面探去，Arthur也有些习惯了异样感，正当神经有些放松的时候，Eames将手指曲起，往一面光滑的肉壁上摁压。只见Arthur的手马上就上来了，紧紧地抓住了他的手腕，每一次Eames往上面刺激，他的胸口就向上抬，甚至整个离开了床面。“等……好奇怪……别摁那里，Eames！”

“那就听你的。”Eames使坏地笑笑，居然就真的从甬道中抽出了手指。Arthur喘着粗气，微张着口，而身下已经扩张开来的穴口可怜兮兮地张弛，空虚感席卷而来，他前面的阴茎也还硬着，得不到释放。新鲜的汗珠在他额前渗出，还没等他开口，Eames就挺进来了。他在Arthur恍惚的这一小会儿里就戴好了安全套，即便只进来了一小段，但这足以填补Arthur。他缓慢地推进，一点点抽插，靠着安全套上和残留的润滑液尽量尝试不弄疼身下的人，直到整个没入，他们都停下来重重地呼吸。

“我等这一刻等了两年。”Eames擦去模糊了视线的汗，也有情有义地帮Arthur抹去了眼角的眼泪。“我想听你说你喜欢我。”

“那你还得再努力点。”Arthur笑了以后，Eames也笑了。他又俯身下去，吻住了他的嘴。上半身有多柔情，下半身就有多暴躁。Eames的每一次挺身都猛烈地撞击在Arthur内壁上，躯体与躯体扼要地撞在一块，发出清脆的声响。到后面，等他放开了Arthur的嘴，听见了他叫床的声音也不像之前那么委婉了，高昂又真实，随着他每一次的挺进传入他耳中。

“等——”Arthur被他拉起来，身无一骨般被Eames捞着。Eames坐到他身下，而Arthur半抬着身体跪在床上，一点点把身体往下放，两人又一次交合。Eames也像两年前他们在床上第一次做爱一样，把他的两只手锢在一起，失去了支点的Arthur被Eames的每一次挺进摩擦着，每每划过的都是最要命的敏感点。他仰头，一截红透了的喉结暴露在空气中，而Eames唯独迷恋他的肩胛骨，还是那么一小节，是他不会长大的翅膀，是他飞不走的象征。

他凑近去亲吻它，亲吻这小巧的凸，又觉得不够，下牙去咬，留下一个浅浅的牙印子。一只手锢住了Arthur的两只手腕，那么空出来的一只手便伸到了前面，熬无防备地握住了他可怜兮兮的性器，耸立在那里，已经被浑浊的液体打湿了不少。他帮着上下套弄，Arthur想阻止这一切的两只手都被他控制住，无能为力地从前方和后方同时感觉到快感的堆积，理智快被推到悬崖边缘，他还记得Eames想要的答案，从声声呻吟中断断续续地告诉他：我爱你。

之后，射精的感觉太过汹涌，后面的甬道把Eames的性器夹得很紧，他眉头一皱，也交待在了塑料的套子里。Arthur的精液把自己的耻毛打湿，也顺着Eames的手滴落到床单上，他皮下的血管还在拼命地跳动，心脏也还在疯狂地跳动，等他们都双双软去，都是五六分钟以后的事情了。

 

在看清了彼此的心意以后，本该是件好事。然而这却差一点葬送了Cobb的回国计划。他们在进入了Fischer的第一层梦境以后，被武装的意识体包围，还差一点把自己的雇主送进了混沌边缘。Cobb在废旧的仓库里大发脾气，责怪Arthur应该搞清楚Fisher的背景，而不是在不知情的情况下把他们往虎口里送。

“我应该提前告诉你们的，抱歉。”

“那为什么你没有？”

Arthur短暂地看了一眼走过来的Eames，他们匆促地对视后赶忙移开了目光。论Cobb也没想过，一向做事严谨的Arthur，会因为床笫之私而睡过头，不仅差一点没赶上调查Fischer的最好时机，还在递交报告的时候，因为某个伪装者强硬地把人拉到床上，呈上了一份残缺的报告。

他们的眼神短暂交汇，都决定把这件事嚼碎了往肚子里咽。最后他们成功完成任务，Cobb便也没有追究下去了。所以直到现在，Cobb对于这两个人到底是什么时候看对眼，又是什么时候发展成这种关系的，还是没能摸着头脑。

 

 

fin.


End file.
